BW039: A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!
Plot The gang arrives to a town where Cilan checks the map - Nimbasa City is not far away. Ash is happy knowing his Gym battle will come soon. Suddenly, Ash is knocked in a nearby river by Bianca. Bianca apologises to Ash and shows them a poster she saw. It is the fishing competition - making Cilan excited for the event. They all go to the tent where they should register. Team Rocket (in disguise) give them the papers they should sign on to get started. Cilan sees the prize - a golden fishing stick. Bianca chooses a fishing stick, but Cilan thinks it is a wrong one, so he chooses a different one for her, as she is a beginner to fishing. They get started - Cilan gives Ash, Iris and Bianca tips how to catch the water Pokémon. During a while, Cilan gets one and sends it on the other side where he can catch it. It is a Basculin, so Cilan sends Pansage to battle. Pansage gets attacked by Water Gun, but Pansage uses Bullet Seed on Basculin. Pansage swims and gets on shore just before Basculin attacks. Basculin bangs its head on a platform (with Pansage's Solar Beam hurting it more), so Cilan captures it using the fishing ball. Iris tries to capture one, but it takes a long time before she decides to capture it with her own hands. However, James says it is only allowed to capture Pokémon using the fishing stick. Cilan goes to show the Basculin to the organizers, but is surprised when they won't weigh his captured Pokémon, but all they say is that they'll weigh at the end of the contest. Something heavy is on Bianca's stick, so Ash, Iris and Cilan go to help her. The Pokémon is Frillish - who attacks Ash. Iris and Cilan go to help Ash, but get hurt as well. As a last resort, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to drive Frillish away, even if he hurt the others. Team Rocket see the fuss, so they grab the Poké Balls and go. However, the boat goes away as the Frillish pushed it. Team Rocket yell at Frillish, but the contestants are behind them, hearing them. Team Rocket undisguised themselves, so Jessie sends Woobat and James his Yamask. Yamask uses Night Shade and Woobat Air Slash, but Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Pansage Bite, stopping them. Team Rocket notice that Frillish opened all the Poké Balls they stole. Yamask uses Haze and Team Rocket go away in jetpacks. The tent crashes, so Cilan goes to find the golden fishing stick. However, it is an old stick, repainted and now broken. Ash still wants to challenge the Nimbasa City's Gym leader, so Bianca runs to get as soon as possible to challenge the Gym leader before Ash does. Trivia *This episode was originally supposed to air earlier but was delayed due to the 2011 earthquake in Japan, so the scene in Castelia City was removed and a scene of Bianca departing was inserted. *This is the second time a person looked up Frillish on the PokéDex. First was Ash he looked up on a Male Frillish in BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ! while Bianca looks up on a Female Frillish on the PokéDex. *This is the second time Ash looked up Yamask on the PokéDex since BW014: A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Scraggy *Who's That Pokémon?: Basculin (US) Errors *In the end of the episode Bianca leaves, but in the start of the next episode she is again travelling with them. This is because the episode was aired out of production and chronological order. *The gang was surprised to see James using his Yamask in battle, despite seeing it prior to this episode. Again, this is due to the episode being aired out of production and chronological order. **This was changed in the dub to make it look like Bianca was the only one who was surprised, and wanted to know what a Yamask was. Gallery Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura